1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to testing light emitting diodes (LEDs), and more particularly to systems and methods for testing an operating condition of LEDs on a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used in commercial products since the 1910s, due to several favorable characteristics, such as high shock endurance, long service life, small power consumption, and low heat admittance. In recent years, a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard, may contain one or more LEDs. The one or more LEDs may be used as external visual signals, for internal surgical diagnostics, and for numerous other applications.
In order to verify whether each LED located on a PCB functions normally, it is usually necessary to power the PCB and manually test certain characteristics of the LEDs. Unfortunately, manually testing the LEDs may destroy the PCB if a voltage passing through the PCB is too high, for example. In another example, viewing a luminance of the LEDs, to verify normal operation of the LCDs, may be inaccurate and error-prone simply because of human error. Additionally, if the PCB includes multiple LEDs, then manually testing the LEDs may become problematic and highly inefficient resulting in decreased productivity in the testing process.
What is needed is a system and method for testing an operating condition of LEDs on a motherboard, wherein increased accuracy and efficiency of test results can be achieved.